Darkside Padawan 2
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Read part one


Shiara, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan were sitting at the meeting room all three sitting in chairs. 

"I know you both are angry at me, but let me explain."

Qui-gon interrupted Shiara, "I've trusted you all my life. Of course I'm angry!"

Obi-wan just looked back and forth listening to their argument.

Shiara shouted back, "You listen to me!"

"No!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No I won't!"

Obi-wan thought to himself, "This is childish. It's almost as if they are brother and sister."

Qui-gon and Shiara continued and Obi-wan started to get up when Shiara yelled out something that Qui-gon and Obi-wan actually listened to.

"Master Yoda told me to get the both of you…back… t… together."

Qui-gon was shocked to here such words that came from her mouth. Shiara knew not to say anything. 

Silence filled the room. 

Qui-gon and Obi-wan gazed at each other. Moments passed. 

Shiara stood and shattered the silence, "I'll leave this up for you two to discuss."

But before Shiara could leave he grabbed her hand, "No. Sit down. You're in this too. You too Obi-wan."

Both came and sit down. Obi-wan didn't dare look at Qui-gon. It was shameful. 

"Now that we're settled," Qui-gon started, "We should each tell what truly is happening."

No one spoke.

Qui-gon released a sigh, "Fine. We'll leave as is." He stood and went for the door. Suddenly, a report was announced

"Queen Shiara! They're here on attack!"

"Get the army together! I'll meet you down there!"

For once Obi-wan smiled, and ran with her. Qui-gon followed closely behind. 

^*****^

They arrived with the army ready. 

Obi-wan went up to Shiara. "Master Shiara, what are we going to do?"

"Listen Obi-wan, I don't want you to fight. It's very dangerous."

Obi-wan sighed. He wanted to help.

He looked at the army march off to the battle field. "I can't let them leave without me. I'll just slip out. Surely they could use some help."

Obi-wan slid through the gate, and followed the army.

^*****^

Obi-wan arrived seconds after the battle begun. He turned on his lightsaber buzzing and worked on some target practice. Blocking lasers he didn't notice the sniper. Seconds later Obi-wan fell to the ground. 

Pain wasn't the issue at the moment. Something else was wrong. Shiara went looking at who had fallen.

"Obi-wan!"

Shaiara dashed toward Obi-wan. Qui-gon heard Shiara's cry. He went to go find her.

Shiara looked down at the young boy. Here she noticed a small arrow in his back. Her breath stopped. Qui-gon had rushed to her side. Shiara put her hand on Obi-wan's forehead. His tempeture had risen dramatically and was still rising. 

"Get the medics immediately. Otherwise he may not make it." She spoke softly. 

Qui-gon knew she was very serious so he ran using the force to push himself faster.

Just moments later the two medics arrived. They handed Shiara a cold cloth to lower his tempeture. She left the medics to take him back to the medical center.

Shiara went to Qui-gon. "I have bad news." Qui-gon nodded expecting that. "Obi-wan barely has a chance to live. Apparently, Obi-wan didn't stay as told and was struck by a sniper."

"He can heal. It will be all right."

"No… it won't. Inside the arrow was a virus. It's deadly. He only has about a week maybe two to live."

"There has to be an antidote." 

"There is but, supplies haven't come yet. There is another anti- biotic in the mountains that can help cure it."

Qui-gon was hesitant but he couldn't let Obi-wan go. "I'm going then."

"What? Are you crazy? No Jedi could even survive those mountains!" 

"I have to if it depends on Obi-wan's life!"

"Then… I'll get the supplies for you."

^*****^

That evening Qui-gon left to the mountains. 

"Remember, Obi-wan depends on you."

"I certainly won't forget that."

^*****^

Days had gone by. Each second Obi-wan would become worse. Time was racing against them. 

Late that night, the nurse came in to check up on him. Obi-wan had disappeared. 

^*****^

Meanwhile, Obi-wan had woken up. He was sitting in a chair strapped down.

"Ah, hello."

Obi-wan recognized the voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know me."

"No, I don't."

"Xanatos."

Obi-wan could see by now. "What do you want? Let me go!"

"I don't plan on letting you go. I just figured if you listen to my speech I'll set you free. Deal?"

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?"

"Deal or no deal?"

Obi-wan sighed, "Fine."

^*****^

Qui-gon had arrived back from the treacherous mountains. 

"Here. The antidote."

Shiara took it and gave it to the doctor. "I'm afraid it has gotten worse. Obi-wan missing."

Qui-go kept his gaze ahead him and tried not to express his frustration. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Not a trace."

Both kept walking silent. 

^*****^

"Well, Obi-wan Kenobi, face it, Qui-gon doesn't care for you what so ever."

"Yes he does… No, probably not."

"You know you hate him. The only keyword in this is revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Why don't you join me? We could both plan against Qui-gon."

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

^*****^

It was mid-day and the search for Obi-wan had ceased for the hour. 

Qui-gon had suddenly knew where Obi-wan was. He left telling no one where he was going. 

Shiara knew not to find him and Obi-wan. 

^*****^

Qui-gon had reached the bottom of the Mountain he had climbed up. Here there was a palace that was hidden quite well. He was entering at the wrong time though. 

This hidden palace was well guarded. These guards were heavily loaded with weaponry. It would not be easy getting in. He made his way through the first gate. Many times Qui-gon was almost caught. The second gate lead into the front door. 


End file.
